The present invention relates broadly to strand end fasteners. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for securely fastening two strand ends such as may be found on a necklace or bracelet.
Many devices for connecting two strand ends are common in the jewelry industry and elsewhere. Typically, such connecting devices, or clasps, exhibit a design trade-off between complexity and security. Clasp designs having the virtues of simplicity of manufacture and simplicity of use are often less secure than more complicated or harder to use designs. Designs that require complex locking mechanisms involving internal moving parts or springs may be highly secure but are likely to be impractical from a cost point of view. Moreover, jewelry applications often require very small clasps where complex designs would be difficult and costly to manufacture.
There is a need for a simple, secure, economical clasp that may be sized for virtually any application including the connection of small strands as might be found in necklaces, bracelets or other jewelry items and larger items such as belts.